U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/298,259, 07/193,852 and 07/194,063 disclose a transition adapter which is crimped onto a flat power cable by penetrating the insulation covering the cable's conductor and also shearing through the conductor at a plurality of locations. The cable is of the type entering commercial use for transmitting electrical power of for example 75 amperes nominal, and includes a flat conductor one inch wide and about 0.020 inches thick with an extruded insulated coating of about 0.004 to 0.008 inches thick over each surface with the cable having a total thickness averaging about 0.034 inches. One embodiment of the transition adapter is stamped and formed of sheet metal and in one embodiment includes a pair of opposing plate sections disposed along respective major surfaces of the cable and including opposing termination regions extending transversely across the cable. Each terminating region includes a transverse array of alternating shearing wave shapes and relief recesses of equal width, the relief recesses defined by arcuate projections extending away from the cable-proximate side, and the wave shapes extending outwardly from the cable-proximate side and toward relief recesses in the opposed plate section. Each shearing wave shape has a transverse crest between parallel side edges, and the side edges of the corresponding relief recesses are associated with the wave side edges to comprise pairs of shearing edges, preferably with zero clearance. When the plate sections are pressed against a cable section disposed therebetween the crests of the wave shapes initiate cable shearing by their axially oriented side edges cutting through the cable insulation and into and through the metal conductor. The wave shapes extrude the sheared cable strips outwardly into the opposing relief recesses as the shears propagate axially along the cable for limited distances, forming a series of interlocking wave joints with the cable while exposing newly sheared edges of the cable conductor for electrical connection therewith.
Further with regard to the transition adapter of the above applications, fastened to the outwardly facing surface of the plate sections at the terminating regions are respective inserts of low resistance copper. The inserts have adapter-facing surfaces conforming closely to the shaped outer surface of the terminating region, with alternating wave shapes and apertures disposed outwardly of and along the adapter's shearing wave shapes and relief recesses. Upon termination the wave joints are within the insert apertures, and the sheared edges of the adjacent conductor strips and of the adapter wave shapes which formed the sheared strips are adjacent to side surfaces of the copper insert apertures. A two-step staking process is preferred: in a first step the wave joints are split axially so that portions of each arcuate shape of both adapter plate sections are forced inwardly against the adjacent sheared conductor strip of the respective wave joint to define spring fingers whose ends pin the conductor strip against the opposing wave crest to store energy in the joint; and in the second step a staking process deforms the insert between the sheared strips to deform the copper against the sheared conductor and wave shape edges, forming gas-tight, heat and vibration resistant electrical connections with the cable conductor and with the transition adapter, so that the inserts are electrically in series at a plurality of locations between the conductor and the adapter.
A contact section is integrally included on the transition adapter enabling mating with corresponding contact means of an electrical connector, or a bus bar, or a power supply terminal, for example, and can include a plurality of contact sections to distribute the power to a corresponding plurality of contact means if desired. One such contact section is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/233,684 filed Aug. 18, 1988 and assigned to the assignee hereof. A housing or other dielectric covering can be placed around the termination as desired, such as is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/234,063 filed Aug. 18, 1988 and assigned to the assignee hereof.
Also entering commercial acceptance is a dual conductor flat cable, wherein a pair of parallel spaced coplanar flat conductor strips having insulation extruded therearound define power and return paths for electrical power transmission. One method has been devised as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,498 which involves a member associated with one of the two conductors having upper and lower sections joined at a tab. The upper and lower sections are brought along the upper and lower surfaces of the conductor from the side of the cable so that the tab is disposed laterally of the cable. The upper and lower sections have semicylindrical metallic jaws having alternating grooves and lands with the grooves of one jaw adapted to receive thereinto the lands of the opposing jaw when the upper and lower sections are pressed against the conductor. The lands shear strips of the conductor and extrude the sheared strips into the opposing grooves, in a punch and die process. After termination the sheared conductor edges are disposed adjacent sides of the grooves of the semicylindrical jaws to form electrical connections therewith The tab extends laterally from the cable and is exposed for electrical engagement therewith by another electrical article. The other conductor may be similarly terminated at a nearby location.
It is desired to provide terminals and a method for terminating dual conductor flat power cable.
It is also desired to provide a means for securing terminals terminated to single or dual conductor flat power cable against axial movement therealong.